


Coffee

by Aninvisiblekat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninvisiblekat/pseuds/Aninvisiblekat
Summary: [Nishinoya Yuu x Reader] [One Shot?] Okay, so maybe someone running into you and spilling your coffee is a bit cliche, but you swear it isn't in your case.... Yeah, no, it definitely is.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Coffee

You hadn’t met Nishinoya Yuu in high school. No, your lives had been coincidentally connected since he had run into you during recess in primary school, pushing you into the mud. You’d attended the same middle school -purely by coincidence-, and as he’d developed a talent for volleyball, you’d cultivated your own interest in swimming. You thought that by high school you would have separated, as (although you didn’t think you’d ever tell him) he was a talented libero. Yet he’d gone to Karasuno same as you, and you’d never ventured to ask why. Although you wouldn’t really consider yourself friends, you’d been acquaintances for years, and you knew he was just a little too energetic for your tastes…. Which was one of your two rebuttals to Mika’s claim that you’d had a meet-cute moment. You argued that it didn’t count as a  _ meet _ -cute if you already knew him. 

Your second rebuttal was that it wasn’t cute. Mika had been staying at your house for a few days, and neither of you were getting much sleep. Your undereyes had deep bags, and you’d just lazily managed to put your hair up, not being able to find it in yourself to care about your flyaways or wrinkled uniform. The two of you had left early just to get coffee, and it was while taking a sip that Nishinoya bumped into you. The coffee, of course, spilled onto you, and you stared blankly at your shirt as it began to stain brown. 

“I’m so sorry [Name]-chan!” He bowed deeply, nearly shouting his apology. “Here, um…” He looked around frantically, trying to find anything to help. He was too energetic, especially for so early in the morning. Beside you, your friend snickered under her hand, and you glared at her. 

“Nishinoya-san it’s-” 

“Here!” He’d thrown his volleyball jacket at you, leaving him in a white tee shirt. You noticed the bruises littering his arms, which you thought you could recognize as a permanent fixture since middle school. 

“Nishinoya-san it’s fine.” You pulled your swim jacket from your bag, handing him back his own. He seemed to deflate, and as you and Mika moved on he followed, asking if you were alright and if the coffee had burned you. It was starting to draw attention, and you wished he’d be a bit quieter. 

“Nishinoya!” You grabbed him by the shoulders, hoping to get him out of his apologizing stupor. “I’m fine, and I forgive you. I promise. Now, I’m going to go change,” you gestured to the bathroom door, “so  _ please _ don’t follow me.” 

His face turned red at the implication that he’d enter the girl’s bathroom. “Sorry [Name]-chan!” You’d turned to enter the bathroom, and Mika followed, only for you to both be stopped by Noya’s yelling before you could enter a stall. “I swear I’ll make it up to you!” 

“How is he so  _ loud _ ?” You buried your head in your hands as Mika let out a loud snort, patting you on the back. 

“It’s kind of cute that he cares so much.” 

“It wasn’t even that big of a deal.” You just wished you still had your caffeine. 

Nishinoya paused outside of the bathroom, wondering whether or not he should ask you to get coffee with him after volleyball to make up for the spilled cup. Or maybe he should try to get you another cup before class. 

“Nishinoya, stop standing outside of the girls’ bathroom like a creep. Class is starting soon.” The boy looked at the clock, finding that Ennoshita was correct. There was no time to make up for his mistakes now, but he resolved to do so tomorrow. 

“Is he gone?” You stared at your appearance in the mirror as Mika poked her head outside of the bathroom. 

“Yeah, it’s all clear.” She still found this way too funny. 

You’d wondered whether or not Nishinoya planned on making good on his promise to ‘make it up to you’, although you didn’t really care. You shrugged it off when he didn’t approach you for the rest of the day, assuming he’d let the matter go as you had…. Only to be proven wrong the next morning. 

“[Name]-chan!” You look up, only to find Nishinoya grinning at you, giving you a thumbs up as he holds a cup of coffee out for you to take. Other people are looking at you, but you’re happy that Mika has already taken leave to her class. 

“Thank you?” You say it like a question, but the short boy’s grin doesn’t falter. 

“It’s to make up for the cup I spilled yesterday!” You take a sip, not expecting anything special, only to be proven wrong once again. He’s gotten your order right, and he notices that your eyes light up when the drink touches your taste buds. 

“Thank you Nishinoya-san. You really didn’t have to.” 

“Of course I did!” The bell rings, and he quickly darts off to his own homeroom. 

You stare at your cup, and it does indeed have your order scribbled messily on the side. You notice that on the other side of the cup, Noya had drawn a kawaii face with a ‘sorry [Name]-chan’ speech bubble. You don’t know that you’re smiling, but you are.  _ Maybe _ it was kind of cute. You do still wonder how he got your order though. 

_ “Pst, Mika-san.” Nishinoya ‘stealthily’ makes his way to your friend, looking around to see if you were waiting for her anywhere.  _

_ “What’s up Nishinoya-san?” She’s smiling at the boy, remembering the morning’s events. _

_ “Oh, nothing really. But- uh- do you know…” he takes a deep breath, trying not to lose all of his dignity in asking. “Do you know what type of coffee [Name]-chan might like?”  _

_ At that your friend really does laugh, but she manages to list off your order through quiet giggles. It’s even funnier that the boy is actually writing what she says, seemingly concentrated in his note-taking.  _

_ “Thank you!” He runs off after she finishes speaking, late to volleyball practice.  _


End file.
